


Midnight Feast

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: altmode abuse, flat tyres, obese, puffy seats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Ratchet fancies a late night snack





	Midnight Feast

“Just one more won’t hurt!” Ratchet grinned as he stuffed the third doughnut into his mouth, groaning as the delicious flavours ran across his glossa and filled his mouth. Curse those humans for making something so fattening yet so delicious! Before he knew it, he had eaten the remaining doughnuts and his tank growled with the want for more food. He sighed and proceeded to open a second box of doughnuts. “I really shouldn’t eat these, but I’m just so- No, I’m always, always putting myself last, so I think I deserve a treat this time!” He grinned and grabbed the doughnuts as if they were miniscule candies (they had really been scaled up to Cybertronian size) and stuffing them into his mouth, making him groan as he bit down. Although he had a tough time swallowing it, he felt relieved to have just enough energy to function properly. He was about to turn in when he heard his tanks growl again. Primus, how hungry was he?

 

“Alright, I’ll get something else to eat!” He sighed, and went to grab more doughnuts, only to realise he had none left! Oh, curse his rotten luck of not buying enough of something delicious! He climbed off his berth and began scouring through the cupboards, looking for something else to eat. He didn’t care what it was, but those doughnuts had awakened something inside that just had to be sated! He grinned as he settled on a chocolate cake and hauled it out of the cupboard. Ratchet had hidden it from the others, claiming that it was an unhealthy food, but he just wanted it for himself! He snickered as he placed it on the counter and cut out a small slice, before shoving it whole into his mouth, smearing chocolate all over his lip plates. He groaned as the delicious cake exploded with flavour, the rich chocolate ganache, the moist sponge and creamy filling practically knocking him over. He braced a hand on the counter to steady himself, before he cut an even bigger slice and began chowing it down. 

 

“Oh, my Primus, this is SOOOOO delicious!” He groaned, not realising that his tank was beginning to swell, or that his protoform was beginning to get thicker and thicker, as it crept closer towards his armour. Ratchet was then cut off by a rather loud belch, with tiny specs of chocolate cake coming from between his dentae, before chuckling nervously. “Heh, excuse me!” He smirked before continuing to gorge on the luxuriously moist cake, not noticing how fast it was disappearing! “I’ll just have one more- “, He was abruptly cut off by two things. First came the horror of realising that not only had he eaten all of the cake, but his armour was starting to feel a tad uncomfortable. The second was a rather large belch that exited him, his excess weight caused his armour to ripple a bit. He grinned as his tanks roared yet again. It seemed that Ratchet had a lot of food to eat, which was good, because he had a rather large stockpile.

 

He snickered to himself as he looked at the table in front on him, which was lined with cookies, biscuits and ice cream. He couldn’t believe all of the stuff he had hidden! Oh well, best not let it go to waste! He grabbed a massive tub of ice cream and ripped the lid off, before he grabbed a spoon and began shoving it in, savouring the delicious caramel sauce that was hidden inside. Once he’d had one bit, he couldn’t help it. The ice cream vanished rather quickly, as massive quantities began filling up and stretching his tank, making the metal heave and his armour grow just a tiny bit tighter. He felt so intoxicated by it all that he didn’t notice that the ice cream was now empty. “Frag it!” Ratchet hissed, looking at the carton, “Why is it every time I eat something delicious, I get caught up in it and not realise how fast it is disappearing?”

 

He sighed and put the empty ice cream tub to one side, before bringing over the bowl of cookies. These were based off a delicious recipe he had gotten online, and he had forgotten that he had them. This was going to be exciting as he had seen them being made but had never tried them. He had confiscated them from Wheeljack, saying that he wouldn’t be able to transform if he ate them all! He laughed and grabbed one, before stuffing it into his mouth. His sirens flashed brightly as the flavour hit him and he quickly silenced them, not wanting to wake up the whole base! Wow, when had food EVER caused that to happen? They were some super delicious cookies! “To whoever made these, you are my new favourite!” He laughed, not caring if anyone could hear him. He was tired of being super healthy and he wanted a treat for once!

 

He didn’t even realise that he had finished the cookies and started on the biscuits before he felt a rather sharp contrast and a rather gross taste. All of the food he had eaten had caused the biscuits to taste awful, but he had to finish them now! He stuffed them into his mouth and grinned, not hearing his armour start to creak as he piled on more weight. This was going so well, and there was nothing that could stop him now! Well, there were two things. The first was a horrifying realisation that he had now eaten all of the junk food in the cupboards so there was nothing that he could binge on! The second was a comm call from Optimus, who politely informed him that he needed to go on patrol ASAP, as there had been Decepticon activity spotted nearby. Ratchet sighed as he got up, optics going wide as the chair he had been seated on creaked, before engaging the transformation process. 

 

What should’ve been a rather simple procedure turned out to be rather drawn out. Ratchet gasped as realised just how swollen his frame was! He could hear various cogs and bits of metal groaning and he yelped as he felt the new weight get pinched as it was forced between too tight spaces and narrow places. He groaned as his top half rotated 180 degrees so that he could finish turning into his famous ambulance mode. He grunted in frustration as he realised just how much weight he had put on! There were gaps in his altmode, which groaned, before a large plume of smoke exited his exhaust, causing him to blush in embarrassment, but on the other hand, was just enough to cause said gaps to close with a loud thunk of metal, before the loud gurgling began, Ratchet’s overstuffed fuel tank not happy with it’s new tighter space, forcing all the food together in one big mass. He grunted, relieved to have made it into altmode without any serious implications occurring. He laughed and went to drive forward, only to notice he was sagging heavily. He soon realised that he was now so large he could barely move!

 

He then yelped as another backfire erupted from him as his tank gurgled angrily. He felt so embarrassed, only to realise that he had risen off the ground just a tiny bit. He really didn’t want to do it, but he knew he had to. He drove forward and groaned, before letting out another backfire and shuddering heavily, rocking from side to side, his tyres wheezing as he did so, not used to the excess weight. He activated his holoform, which sat in his driver’s seat. He looked around his interior, gasping in surprise. His normally flat black vinyl seats were now puffed up. It seems even his interior had been affected too. He then put his foot down and grunted as his altmode blasted out more exhaust fumes. He looked at his speedometer and revometer and were horrified to find out that they were inching past the maximum threshold, his engine whining heavily and becoming rather hot, before he let out another loud backfire, which made him go a bit higher. He then groaned loudly as he saw smoke begin to come from his hood. Clearly even his highly advanced engine couldn’t handle this much weight all at once!

 

His holoform began cringing in pain as his tank began rumbling and gurgling heavily, before blushing as a loud backfire was heard. The seat beneath him groaned and strained, not liking the excess weight. Clearly Ratchet had designed the holoforms too well, as he had also added a feature where weight actually impacted their altmodes! He put his foot down again, groaning as his engine wheezed again and several backfires could be heard coming from his exhaust, causing his altmode to bounce and shudder, the tyres whining at the abuse. No matter what he did, he couldn’t shift this weight! He sighed and shifted, before the seat creaked and groaned.

 

“Ah shut up complaining!” He whined and looked down at the puffy black vinyl, not caring what happened to the seat now. If it was creaking like this, who knows what would happen if he tried to switch sides? He sighed and tried to push it back, only to be caught off guard by another sharp backfire as his tank roared loudly, still rather full. He then looked around as he heard a hissing noise, only to realise the view was tilting. He then swore as he realised that his left side tyres were deflating, clearly not used to this much weight being forced on them at one time. He groaned and put his foot down again, cursing once whenever a loud backfire was heard. This was not going to be fun at all! “I wish I could stop backfiring!”

 

He sighed and switched off his holoform, before transforming back to robot mode, his armour straining and warping, before wheezing in relief as he was no longer trapped. He still felt so full, and there was absolutely no way that he could do patrol feeling like this! After sending a message to Optimus apologising for not being able to go out on patrol, he walked over to his berth and sat down on it, optics going wide as he heard it moan and strain under his new weight. He then grunted and lied on his back, ignoring the cries of his overloaded berth. This felt absolutely amazing and it was incredibly rare that he was able to do something like this! He then groaned and rubbed his large overstuffed belly, before letting out a rather long and loud backfire. He blushed as the black exhaust shot out of his tailpipe. 

 

He sighed and grunted, before he looked at his swollen belly and massaged it some more, groaning as he let out more backfires, his berth quickly beginning to get covered with carbon from the blasts of gas. He grunted and wiggled a bit, not liking this at all. “Why did I have to eat all of that food at once? That was not a cool idea and now I’m paying the price for it!” His belly let out a massive gurgle, as if agreeing with him, before Ratchet released yet more gas, blushing as he did so. “Wow I am one gassy bot!” He smirked and let out another round of gas, digging his hips into the berth, grunting as the pressure he put on it caused it to sag and whine, not liking his new weight or the torture it was being put through. The struts groaned as he shifted his weight some more, threatening to collapse at any moment. Ratchet rubbed his large belly and with one loud, filthy backfire (followed by a huge plume of black smoke), managed to calm his gurgling and growling belly down. One thing was for sure, he was never trying that again!


End file.
